DAISUKI - AISHITERU
by ardalus
Summary: Vagando en los rincones del alma, la soledad busca compañía. Un suave cobijo y el tierno abrazo de una esperanza que le brinde esa anhelada alegría. Sakura y Kakashi, dos almas separadas por el tiempo pero unidas por la vida.


**DAISUKI – AISHITERU**

 **14-JULIO-2015**

 **.**

 **Dedico este fanfic al grupo KakaSaku Spanish de Facebook.**

 **Por todos esos gratos momentos y gente amable que abunda en ese lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad se cierne sobre los techos de madera, inundando los ríos urbanos y contrastando con el centellear de las luminarias. Una grácil silueta recorre las construcciones, corriendo cual fiera desesperada en busca de su ansiado alimento.

Al llegar a una pequeña vivienda el hombre se detiene, se quita la máscara y camina con impetuosa tranquilidad hacia el pórtico. La madera cruje, la joven alza la vista y al escuchar de nuevo el sonido corre hacia la entrada, la puerta se abre y deja el paso libre a la fornida figura.

—¡Llegaste!

—¡Sakura! ¡Ansiaba tanto verte!

Ambas miradas se cruzan y se pierden en sus cristalinos pensamientos. Sus bocas quieren hablar, gritar, reír… pero sus corazones les acallan con su furioso palpitar. Sin decir más, sin decir nada, ambos cuerpos se unen atraídos por sus deseos.

 _ **¿Acaso esto es el amor? El deseo inherente de tocar a otro ser vivo y sentir así nuestra propia existencia.**_

Las dos figuras se diluyen entre sombras, una sobre la otra, perdiéndose en la intensidad, disfrutando de su esencia en el lento andar de la noche.

—¡Ka-Kakashi! ¡Ah! Despacio… ¡Tenemos tiempo!

—No, no puedo evitarlo… ¡Te deseo tanto! ¡Sa-Sakura…!

Ambos cuerpos crepitan al unísono, cual madera ardiendo en la hoguera, volviendo polvo sus preocupaciones y convirtiendo en humo sus miedos.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es perderse en los contornos de otra persona y diluirse en sus brazos ante cada caricia?**_

El repentino sonido distrae de sus ensoñaciones a la joven de orbes esmeralda, sus pupilas se dilatan con el brillante resplandor del alba. Deslizándose entre los músculos que le rodean, estira su brazo y de un movimiento atiza el molesto aparato silenciándolo completamente.

—¿Estas despierto? —Gira su cuerpo y observa el rostro de quien le acompaña en ese dulce despertar. Acerca su mano y suavemente despeja los cabellos platinados del aquel cautivante rostro. Acurrucándose en sus brazos, su mente se pierde observando el suave vaivén de esos labios al respirar.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es alargar las horas de sueño solo para sentir el calor de aquella persona un poco más?**_

Un suave viento se cuela por la ventana, acompañado del vigoroso resplandor de un nuevo día. Las aves trinan juguetonas, ignorantes de que su canto perturba las fantasías de un extenuado guerrero.

—¡Uuuuaaahh! ¿Qué hora es? —Con parsimonia, el peligris se incorpora y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, con la sabana cubriendo ligeramente sus piernas y el torso completamente desnudo.

—Son casi las ocho. —La pelirosa permanece recostada en su almohada, fijando su vista en la espalda del hombre.

—¿En verdad? ¿No tienes que ir al trabajo? —Girando su cuerpo, el jounin observa a la joven recostada, con la fina sabana cubriendo poco menos de la mitad de su vientre y el resto de su piel a la vista.

—Le pedí el día libre a Tsunade, sabía que llegarías y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Eres muy inteligente. —Él se inclina y besa los labios de la ojijade. —¡Por eso me encantas!

—Lo sé… —Con una cómplice sonrisa, ambos disfrutan el contacto matutino en los labios del otro.

—Aun así, yo tengo que entregar mi reporte. —El jounin se incorpora y camina por la habitación, recorriendo el suelo con sus pies descalzos. —Tomaré una ducha y volveré pronto.

—Bien, te estaré esperando... —

La joven recuesta su cabeza y observa el decidido andar de su compañero, enfocando su vista en cada musculo de la figura varonil que se pasea sin recato alguno por su recámara. Sin mayor prenda que la que ella misma porta, cobijados únicamente por los recuerdos de sus caricias, besos nocturnos y la silenciosa complicidad de la habitación.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es observar la caprichosa anatomía, de un ser que solo en sueños creíamos encontrar?**_

Al alejarse esa agradable imagen de su vista, la joven fijo sus pupilas en lo alto, observando las pequeñas fisuras de pintura y recordando atisbos de sus ensoñaciones pasadas. Sonriendo ante sus memorias y ante la idea de saberse en un presente superior al de sus anhelos.

—¡Sakura! —Un inquietante llamado la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, mas no de su serenidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sonriente, cómplice de sus ideas, su voz suena suave y risueña.

—No hay agua caliente. ¿Acaso no hay gas?

—No lo sé, este mes te tocaba a ti pagar la cuenta… —La sonrisa de nuevo se dibuja en los labios rosados.

—¡¿En serio?! —El jounin se asoma con medio cuerpo enjabonado.

—¡Si! —Sonriente, la pelirosa recarga su cabeza en la almohada y lo observa de lado, divertida.

—Mmm… Bien, aprovechare que voy con Tsunade para pagarlo. —Entrecerrando los parpados, el mayor observa la reacción de su compañera, sonríe y vuelve a la regadera.

A pesar de saberse helada, el agua continua cayendo sin detenerse, cubriendo esa piel que antes poseyó la ojiverde, silenciando el silencio e inundando el espacio con una relajante vibración, acompañando el sereno cantar de la masculina voz.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es sonreír a la desventura, adornándola con apasionados trazos musicales?**_

Seducida por la melodía, la joven entrecierra los párpados y en su mente dibuja las notas musicales saliendo de esos labios que le hacen suspirar. El tiempo se congela y se pierde en bosques de recuerdos, atraídos y rememorados por esa voz que evoca canticos ancestrales.

Tras un largo transitar por valles de alegría y memorias, la sonora voz finalmente desaparece. El sonido calla dando lugar a la calma. Los ojos verdes se muestran nuevamente y brillan con notable tranquilidad.

—… _Supongo que también debo prepararme._ —Siguiendo sus pensamientos, la joven de cabellos rosados se pone de pie de un salto, dejando caer la fina tela que le cubría. Estira su cuerpo cuan largo es y, manteniendo una notoria sonrisa, se desliza por la habitación cual gacela, contoneando su cuerpo, presumiendo universo su perfecta estructura y sus finos detalles.

—¡Parece que estoy de suerte! —inesperadamente unos fornidos brazos rodean desde atrás a la esbelta figura.

—¿Cómo dices? —Su cuerpo es comprimido contra una muralla de musculo, mientras unos decididos labios recorren su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

—Encontré un ángel… Y la voy a devorar… —Unos afilados colmillos brillan antes de hacerse notar en la impoluta piel.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Espera…! Llegarás tarde… —Las palabras fingen racionalidad, pero los actos imponen demencia.

Caricias, besos, palabras cautivas y gritos silenciados. El mayor dibuja los contornos de la efímera ninfa en sus brazos, degustando su desnudez a través de su tacto, mientras ella se aferra al sueño sujetando el cuello y fundiendo su aliento con el de aquella ilusión.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es confundir la realidad con los sueños, y anidar el deseo en la utopía de los anhelos?**_

Un instante vuelto minutos, las horas caminan y el deber se impone. Ambas esencias se preparan, y visten para recibir al destino. Él con su uniforme de batalla, su chaleco verde y pantalón oscuro característicos; ella con un vestido veraniego color blanco, corto y holgado, nada que ver con su uniforme de diario.

—Debo irme, volveré en cuanto pueda. —El jounin ajusta sus ropas.

—Deberías comer algo, no está bien que te vayas con el estómago vacío. —La joven le acomoda el chaleco y lo sacude un poco.

—No te preocupes, ya comí. —El peligris sonríe, levanta el brazo y hecha algo en su boca, sonriendo mientras degusta su sabor.

—¡Eh! ¿Esa es mi galleta? —La pelirosa se sorprende, gira la vista y enfoca el recipiente abierto sobre la mesa. —¿Te las acabaste todas?

—Creo que sí, tenía hambre y no eran muchas por cierto.

—¡Pero esas galletas son mis favoritas! Es muy difícil conseguirlas, mi padre me las regala cada cumpleaños, y las estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tú padre me comento algo de eso, lo siento, no fue mi intención. —El jounin acomoda su máscara y abre la puerta.

—Eran mis favoritas. —La pelirosa se acerca a la mesa y observa el envase vacío, lo voltea y solo caen un par de migajas.

—Te recompensaré, lo prometo. —El peligris se coloca bajo el marco de la puerta y observa a la pelirosa.

—Cuídate. — Sin la alegría de antes, la ojijade voltea y le sonríe tímidamente, sujetando el cristal vacío entre sus manos.

El experimentado jounin sonríe, camina impetuosamente, baja su máscara y besa la boca de la joven. Ese calor, esa chispa nace de nuevo, el júbilo se enciende en sus labios los cuales reaccionan sin pensar al suave contacto, al cálido afecto de aquel que recorrió llanuras y montes solo para estar junto a ella.

 _ **¿Acaso el amor es soportar las decepciones, sin importar lo grandes o pequeñas que estas sean?**_

Ambas siluetas se separan ligeramente, se observan por un instante, sin mediar palabra. Apaciblemente él camina hacia el pórtico, ella le sigue. Compartiendo cada paso, uniendo miradas, entrelazando sus dedos. Finalmente la despedida es ineludible. Lentamente, dolorosamente, sus cuerpos se separan, pierden contacto, por un instante se sienten desnudos, indefensos en el abismo de la vida. Pero saben que será momentáneo, que volverán encontrarse y ese vacío desaparecerá.

—¡Te veré después! —El levanta la mano y guiña con su ojo.

—¡Esperare con ansias! —Ella le sonríe.

—Por cierto, te deje un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?

—¡Adiós!

—¡Eh! ¡Kakashi espera!

Una nube de humo se hace presente, Sakura observa el sitio donde se encontraba esa persona tan especial. El viento despeja el lugar llevándose parte de su esencia. Ella imagina verlo aún, se entristece un momento, pero luego sonríe al saber que volverá.

—¿Dijo que me dejo un regalo? —Mordiendo su labio, sin disimular su alegría, regresa corriendo a la casa.

Coloca su vista sobre los múltiples muebles y lugares que él acostumbra utilizar, pero no hay nada. Desilusionada se sienta frente a la mesa y de pronto, ahí, frente a ella. Aparece un pequeño paquete, perfectamente atado y cuidadosamente colocado frente a ella, como si ahí hubiera estado todo el tiempo.

—Kakashi… —La kunoichi hace una mueca divertida. Toma la nota que se encuentra adherida al cordón, retirándola sin deshacer el nudo que protege el esquivo presente:

.

" _Sakura, siento mucho lo de tus galletas, espero que esto lo pueda compensar daisuki."_

 _._

—Lo tenías todo planeado, verdad Hatake. —Con una mirada acusadora observa el extremo del cordón y lo sujeta dejando la tarjeta a un lado. —Pero te haré pagar por ello. —De un movimiento la joven tira de la cuerda deshaciendo el nudo, retirando el envoltorio y admirando sorprendida el contenido.

—¡Pero Kakashi! ¿Cómo es que tu…? —Con ambas manos sujeta un pequeño recipiente, ansiosa lo abre y mete su mano sacando una suculenta galleta. —¡No puede ser! —Incrédula, la joven muerde el circular postre y sus ojos brillan de felicidad. De pronto, la chica de orbes esmeralda, observa otra nota adherida al recipiente, la toma y cuidadosamente:

.

" _Sé cuánto te gustan, espero que esto lo compense, logré encontrarlas en mi último viaje, ahora podré traerte un paquete cada que vuelva._

 _Daisuki, pero sobre todo Aishiteru mi querida y hermosa Sakura-san"_

.

—Esto no merece un castigo, merece una recompensa. —La joven se tira a la cama sosteniendo su frasco de galletas. Tomando otra y sujetándola con los dientes mientras revisa nuevamente la nota. Sonriendo y releyendo las últimas palabras una y otra vez.

 _ **¿Acaso él amor es tener a alguien que te comprenda mucho mejor de lo que tú lo haces?**_

Estirandose sobre la cama, colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza, la joven voltea hacia la ventana, sintiendo el viento acariciar su cuerpo, la pelirosa sonríe y observa la distancia.

—Daisuki Kakashi-san.

 _ **O quizá, simplemente, el amor es poder decir un "Te amo" sin remordimiento alguno…**_

—Pero sobre todo… Aishiteru Kakashi-san.

.

Fin.

.

Espero les haya gustado. Como nota cultural, Daisuki significa "te quiero" o "te amo" y es una forma común de expresar afecto en un sentido amoroso. Sin embargo, Aishiteru significa "te amo" y es una forma de expresar amor muy intenso y formal.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
